Tiffany's Tale
by The Charles Lee Ray Fan
Summary: The story takes place throughout the "Child's Play" series and Tiffany finds out what has happened to human Chucky, in the story it shows how she meets Damien, and others and many other situations. Please R&R if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany's Tale

By. The Charles Lee Ray Fan

Chapter 1

It is November 9, 1988, Chicago, Illinois and Tiffany, Chucky's lover, soul mate, girlfriend, and partner in crime has found out about Chucky's death. A day passes and Tiffany is at a small church in New Jersey mourning over Chucky's casket.

And Tiffany says in a sad tone," Oh Chucky I love you so much baby, I'm going to miss you so much, I love you, but I have to go, or I'll get caught, I'll go to your burial, but I have to leave, I'm going to miss you so much baby, I love you."

Tiffany then leans over and into the casket and she kisses Chucky's dead lips and she pulls away and out of the casket.

An hour later.

Tiffany is at Hackensack Cemetery and Tiffany is at Chucky's unfilled grave and she throws a rose in his grave.

Then Tiffany says in a sad tone," I'm going to miss you Chucky, I love you, good-bye my love."

And Tiffany walks off. A few months later Tiffany is living in Lockport, New York in the Lockport trailer park and Tiffany is sitting at the table eating breakfast and watching TV.

Next a anchor woman says," In Chicago, Illinois the "Lakeshore Strangler" whose real name was Charles Lee Ray was shot in a toy store about five months ago, but Detective Mike Norris, the man who shot Ray claims that Ray came back to life as a doll using Voodoo, here is John Bernette, psychologist, so Mr.Bernette what do you think about this 'killer doll' thing?"

And John says," I think it's just a thing to get attention, there is no such thing as a killer doll…"

And Tiffany screams and she drops her coffee cup and it hits the linoleum floor and it shatters.

Then Tiffany says," Oh my God! Chucky is still alive, he's some where out there, I think he's trying to contact me, but why didn't he just call? Maybe he couldn't, wait, what in the Hell am I saying dolls can't come to life, Chucky couldn't do that, no Chucky's dead and that's that, he was shot and nothing can bring him back, nothing, now I need to get to work or I'll be late again."

Tiffany then picks up her plate and she walks to the sink and she puts her plate in the sink, next she walks to where she dropped her coffee cup and she picks up the shattered glass on the floor and she walks to the trashcan and she throws it away and it hits the bottom of the can with a "clank", next Tiffany looks up at the clock on the wall and it shows 8:43.

Next Tiffany says," Shit! I got to get to work or I am going to be late, fuck it I got to go, I'll clean it later!"

Tiffany then runs to the TV and she turns it off and she grabs her purse and car keys off of the counter, then she runs to the door and she opens it and leaves out of the _Airstream_ trailer.

Several minutes later.

Tiffany gets out of the car and she runs to a huge building.

And Tiffany says," Shit! I am fucking late!"

Tiffany then runs to the doors and she opens one and she goes through it and she runs through the building, next she runs to a desk ahead and there is a woman sitting in the chair, next Tiffany runs up to her.

Then Tiffany says," Thank God you are here Sam."

Next Sam says," I just hope Stew didn't see y-"

And a man interrupts," See what Samantha?"

Then Sam says," Ummm that serial killer, yeah Tiffany, he's been running around here you better watch out…"

Next Stew says," Nice try, Tiffany come see me in my office, Samantha take all the calls that come in."

And Sam says," Okay Mr. Peterson."

And Tiffany and Stew walk off. Tiffany and Stew enter a small office with the theme of Deco, next Stew walks behind a desk and he sits down in a big leather chair and Tiffany sits in a chair that is in front of the desk.

Then Stew says," How long have you been working here?"

And Tiffany says," About five months."

Next Stew says," Well, since you have been here, you have been late at least three times already."

Then Tiffany says," Bu-"

And Stew says," Do you like your job here?

Next Tiffany says," Yes Mr. Peterson."

Then Stew says," Well if you do then how about you start coming to work on time?"

And Tiffany says," Yes Mr. Peterson."

Next Stew says," Well then I think our little talk is done with, and if you are late again, you are fired, and you may let yourself out."

Tiffany nods her head and she gets up from her seat and she walks to the door and she opens the door and she leaves out of the office and she closes the door, next she walks down the hall way.

A few moments later.

She walks up to her desk and Sam gets up.

Then Sam says," So what happened?"

And Tiffany says," Oh we had a little talk, God I just want to strangle that asshole!"

Next Sam says," Then you would get caught."

Then Tiffany says," Well it would be way better than hearing him yell, bitch and gripe at me for being a few minutes late, oh what am I saying, I'm talking crazy shit, maybe I should just quit this job."

And Sam says," And then where are you going to go?"

Next Tiffany says," Hell I don't know, I wouldn't find anything else."

Then Sam says," And I would be lonely and it wouldn't be the same to talk about Stew behind his back."

And Tiffany says," Yeah your right Sam, thanks for cheering me up."

Next Sam says," That's what friends are for."

Tiffany then hugs Sam and Sam accepts the embrace.

Then Stew yells out," This isn't the time, we have specified breaks for that kind of stuff!"

Sam and Tiffany withdraw from each other and Tiffany only rolls her brown eyes.

And Tiffany says," We better get to work."

Next Sam says," Yeah, see you at break time."

Then Tiffany says," See ya."

And Sam turns around and she walks off.

And Tiffany says to herself," I wish you were alive and here Chucky."

Next a voice is heard," Tiffany!"

Then Tiffany says," Chucky? Wait, what?!"

But only silence fills the area.

And Tiffany says," It's just my mind playing tricks on me, yeah I'm just tired."

Next the telephone rigs and Tiffany picks up the receiver.

Next Tiffany says," Peterson Marketing, how may I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several hours later.

Tiffany arrives at the trailer park and she spots a new person moving in a trailer and it's a man, next a heavyset woman comes out of the trailer and the man hands the woman a box, next the man sees Tiffany and he waves at her and Tiffany smiles and she waves back at him and she drives on. Next she gets to her trailer and she puts her foot on the brake and the car comes to a stop, next Tiffany pulls the gearshift to park and she turns the keys to the off position and she takes the keys out of the ignition. Next Tiffany grabs her purse and she opens the car door and she gets out of the car, then Tiffany closes the door and she walks to the small deck of the _Airstream_ trailer and she goes up the stairs and she walks to the door, next she sorts through the ring keys and she finds the right key and she puts the key in the lock and she turns it and she opens the door, next she pulls the key out and she enters the trailer and she closes the door, next Tiffany flips a light switch and the lights come on illuminating the inside of the trailer, next Tiffany walks to the TV and she turns it on and the TV comes on with an advertisement for _Snuggles_ fabric softener.

Then Tiffany says to herself," Shit I got to finish cleaning up that mess I made this morning."

Tiffany then walks to the mess that she made earlier and there are ants crawling around the spilled coffee.

And Tiffany says," Shit there are ants!"

Tiffany then stomps on the ants killing them, next Tiffany walks to a small closet and she opens the door and she grabs a mop and she walks back to the mess and she mops up the coffee.

Next Tiffany says," Might as well mop up the kitchen floor."

And Tiffany walks back to the small closet and she grabs a bucket and a bottle of _Mr. Clean _and she closes the door, next she walks to the sink and she turns the water on, next she puts the bucket under the water and she opens the bottle of _Mr. Clean_ and she pours the solution in the bucket and the water fills the bucket and Tiffany turns the water off and she picks the bucket and she sets it on the floor and she grabs the mop and she puts it in the bucket and she swishes the water around and she pulls the mop out and she puts it on the floor and she moves the mop side to side, next a knock comes from the door and Tiffany stops mopping the floor and she sets the mop against the counter and she walks to the door and she opens it and the same man that she saw moving in earlier is standing at her door wearing a flannel shit with khaki pants, he also has thick "Coke bottle" glasses on and his hair is heavily slicked back with gel, also he has bad acne, and his face shines because of the acne.

Then Tiffany says," Uh hello…"

And the man says," Howard Fitzwater."

Next Tiffany," Hi Howard, I seen you moving in, um welcome to the neighborhood."

Then Howard says," Um hello…"

And Tiffany says," Tiffany, call me Tiffany."

Next Howard says," Okay Tiffany, ummm would you like to come to my house and have dinner?"

Then Tiffany says," I really shouldn't."

And Howard says," Mother wouldn't care, she always wanted me to invite more people over."

Next Tiffany says," I don't think I can, I mean its short notice, and I just came home from work, also I'm cleaning the kitchen-"

Then Howard interrupts," Just come over please?"

And Tiffany says," Okay Howard."

Next Howard says," Cool."

Tiffany steps out and she closes the door and Howard walks down the small stair case and Tiffany follows behind him and they walk together.

Then Howard says," Tiffany, would you like to go out with me?"

And Tiffany says," Howard, honey it's too soon, we only just met, also I just came from another relationship it's going to take me a while to-"

Next Howard interrupts," Who was it?"

Then Tiffany says," Why would you want to know?"

And Howard says," Just tell me, I want to know."

Next Tiffany says," That is very rude of you, and why should I tell you in the first place?!"

Then Howard says," I promise I won't tell anybody or anything like that."

And Tiffany says," Fine! Do you know who Charles Lee Ray is?"

Next Howard says," Yeah, wait you're that Tiffany?! Do you remember back in 85' in the woods by Lakeshore?"

Then Tiffany says," Vaguely."

_Flashback _

It is the year 1985 and Chucky and Tiffany are in the woods and Chucky has killed a woman who was jogging along the trail by the lake and he's digging through her _fanny pack _for anything of value, next footstep are heard coming down the trail.

And Tiffany says," Shit somebody is coming! We're gonna get caught!"

Next Chucky says," Fuck!"

Next a younger version of Howard comes down the trail and he sees Chucky and Tiffany, then he sees the body of the woman and he stops running and he only stares.

Then Howard says," The Lakeshore Strangler? You are real?"

And Chucky says," Yeah punk I'm real, now I might let you live little shit, if you can keep your fucking mouth shut, you got that?!"

Next Howard says," Yes!"

Then Chucky says," If you tell anybody, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fucking fish, you got that?!"

And Howard nervously nods his head.

And Chucky says," Now get the fuck out of here!"

And Howard runs off.

_Flashback over _

Next Tiffany says," Oh, I remember you."

Then Howard says," Yeah, he was lucky to have girl like you, it's a shame he died, but I heard he transferred his soul into a doll."

And Tiffany says," Ummm than- wait what, why do I keep hearing this?"

Next Howard says," Well, before my mother decided to move everybody in Chicago heard about it, but then most of them didn't believe it, but the guy who shot him down brought it out and said that he used voodoo to do it, but in my opinion I don't believe it, I mean that shit can't happen."

Then Tiffany says," Howard I think it's time for us to go home it's getting dark, and Howard I think it would be better if we were just friends okay?"

And Howard says," Okay Tiffany, what about dinner?"

Next Tiffany says," I have to get home I'm exhausted, and I already ate."

Then Howard says," Oh well, maybe next time."

And Tiffany says," Yeah, maybe next time, good-bye Howard."

Next Howard says," Okay good-bye Tiffany and good night."

Then Tiffany says," Good night."

And Tiffany turns around and she walks back to her home and Howard does the same thing. Tiffany then enters the trailer and she closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several hours later Tiffany is in the shower, next she turns the shower off, next she grabs a towel from off the rack, next Tiffany gets out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her small framed body.

A few minutes later.

Tiffany is wearing a silky black night gown and she walks to the bedroom and Tiffany sees herself in the mirror.

And Tiffany says," Chucky would have loved this, I really miss him, I wish he were here, I wish he was alive, damnit if I ever see Mike I'll... I'll... Oh what am I saying, I can't do anything, and wishing won't make him come back, I need to forget about him, maybe I should consider a date with Howard, but I don't think I can, I need to get to sleep or I won't get up."

Tiffany then walks to the bed and she gets into it, next she leans over the bed and she turns the lamp off and she lays her head on the pillow and she falls into a deep slumber, next darkness fills the area and Tiffany is in the darkness.

Next a voice is heard,"Tiffany."

Then Tiffany says," Chucky? No this is a dream."

And the voice says," Tiff, it's me Chucky!"

Next Tiffany says," Chucky?"

Chucky then appears from the darkness and he floats to Tiffany.

Then Chucky says," Yeah, it's me babe."

Tiffany then goes to embrace Chucky, but she only falls through his ghostly appearance and into the darkness, Tiffany then wakes up and she starts panting and she puts her hand on her chest, then Tiffany starts to cry.

Several months later.

It is the month of January in the year of 1990 and Tiffany is at work at her desk typing something on the computer, next Sam walks up to Tiffany.

And Sam says," Hey Tiffany, I was wanting to know do you want to come with me to a club?"

Next Tiffany says," I don't think I can."

Then Sam says," Tiffany, you have been here for a little over a year and you haven't once gone out, can't you go out to a club or something?"

And Tiffany says," I don't know if I can."

Next Sam says," Please Tiffany? For me?"

Then Tiffany says," It's been a long time since I've been out."

And Sam says," How about we go on a double date, I found this guy that is just perfect for you, well he came up to me and asked me if I knew you, so I told him yes and he asked if he could go out with you."

Next Tiffany says," Who?"

Then Sam says," Well, it's this guy named Howard Fritzwater, he seemed like a nice guy."

And Tiffany says," I don't know Sam-."

Next Sam interrupts," Oh come on Tiffany it will be fun!'

Then Tiffany says," Oh fine I'll go out with him."

And Sam says," It's a date!"

A few hours later.

Tiffany is sitting in front of a mirror putting on makeup ,next Tiffany opens a jewelry box her mother gave her and she pulls out a gold necklace that has her nickname that Chucky gave her and it shines in the light.

_**Flashback**_

Chucky and Tiffany are at Chucky's apartment.

Next Tiffany says," I had a wonderful night Chucky."

Then Chucky says," I'm glad you did, and Tiff I got you something."

And Tiffany says," Yeah Chucky?"

Chucky then pulls out a black velvet box from his suit pocket and Tiffany gasps, next Chucky opens the box and inside there is a golden necklace that says "Tiff" on it and it glistens in the fireplace lit room.

Next Tiffany says," Oh my God Chucky, it's so beautiful, you shouldn't have!"

Tiffany then embraces Chucky.

Then Chucky says," Well, I did, and I'm glad you like it babe."

Chucky then pulls the necklace from out of the box and he sets the box on the fireplace mantel Chucky then gets behind Tiffany.

And Chucky says," Here."

Next Chucky places the necklace around Tiffany's neck and the name "Tiff" lays on her chest, next Chucky hooks the necklace Tiffany then turns around and she faces Chucky

Next Tiffany says," I love it."

And Tiffany kisses Chucky on the lips and then she embraces him and lays her head on his shoulder, next Chucky wraps his arms around her small waist.

Then Tiffany says," I love you Chucky."

And Chucky says," I love you too."

_**Flashback over**_

Tiffany then puts on the necklace.

Next Tiffany says," Damnit I miss him, I need to stop, but I can't, I really miss him, maybe it will all change tonight with Howard , I wonder when is Howard is going to pick me up?"

Next a knock comes on the door, Tiffany then gets up and she walks to the door and she opens the door and Howard is standing at the door with a bouquet of roses.

Then Howard says," Hey Tiffany."

And Tiffany says," Hey Howard."

Next Howard says," Oh, I brought you these."

Howard then hands Tiffany the bouquet of roses and Tiffany grabs them.

Then Tiffany says," They are so beautiful, thanks Howard."

Tiffany then sets the roses aside and Tiffany steps out of the _Airstream _trailer and onto the porch , next Tiffany closes the door and Howard and Tiffany walks down the small staircase and Howard walks to a _ 1970's olive green Gremlin_ and he walks to the passenger side of the vehicle and he opens the door for Tiffany and Tiffany gets into the car and Howard closes the door and he walks to the driver's side of the car and he opens the door and he gets inside the car , next he closes the door, next he starts the car and pulls the gearshift to drive and he puts his foot on the accelerator and the car leaves out of the driveway and out of the trailer and onto the road. Howard then looks at her and smiles and Tiffany looks at him, next honking is heard and Howard sees a eighteen- wheeler semi truck coming head-on and Tiffany screams and Howard pulls the steering wheel and the car swerves and the eighteen-wheeler semi truck passes by and honks it's loud air horn.

And Tiffany screams out," What in the Hell were you thinking?! You could have killed us!"

Next Howard says," I'm sorry!"

Then Tiffany says," Just keep your eyes on the goddamn road and just get us to the club alive!"

And Howard says," Okay."

Several minutes later.

They arrive at the club and Howard parks the car and he pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position and he pulls them out of the ignition, next he opens the door and he gets out and Tiffany does the same thing and they close their doors and they walk to the line.

A few minutes later.

Howard and Tiffany get to the head of the line and a bouncer is standing at the door.

Next the bouncer says," I need to see your I.D. Sir."

Then Howard says," What?! I'm old enough!"

And the bouncer says," If you do not produce an I.D., you will not be allowed inside the club."

Next Tiffany says," Howard just do it."

Howard then gets his wallet out and he opens it and someone in the line groans.

Then a Man shouts out," Hurry the fuck up!"

And Tiffany hangs her head down in embarrassment, next Howard drops his license on the ground.

And a man in the line shouts out," Hey honey how about you get with a real man?!"

Next Howard says," Here we go."

And Howard gives his license to the bouncer and the bouncer grabs it and he looks at it then at Howard and back at the license.

Then the bouncer says," Alright you two go in."

And the bouncer hands Howard his license back and Howard grabs it and Howard and Tiffany go into the club.


End file.
